Bite My Tongue
by NikkiJP
Summary: That's exactly the thing. Why they are so comfortable around each other. It's because they can share a thousand words without really saying anything at all. And because they don't have to see the other's reaction to know they understand exactly what they mean.


**A/N: Whaddup guys, short drabble here! It's Kogan ( as if you'd expect anything else) not much to say about it, I wrote it around 3 in the morning, so hope it doesn't totally suck :/**

Bite My Tongue;

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

3:16 AM and the knight residence has never been so busy. Seventeen year old Kendall, all alone at home rushes to the door someone's been frantically banging their fist on. When he opens it, one third of his group of best friends is revealed, soaked with the rain that's been falling from the sky for the past few days.

"Logan? What the hell are you doing here?"

Without something as an invitation to come in, Logan storms inside, ignoring Kendall until he has turned on all the lights in the living room and is seated comfortably on the big leather couch standing there. Kendall gets him a bottle of water and sits down next to him carefully, making sure not to seem pushy when he asks again.

"Fight with my parents."

Kendall's always thought of Logan as someone admirably intelligent. Someone who has brains three times the size of his own, and knows more than all of his teachers combined. Someone incredibly wise. Strolling through the pouring rain in nothing but a thin shirt and sweatpants? Not so wise.

"At three in the morning? So they woke you up to have a nice family fight?"

The look his best friend gives him is probably supposed to scare him off, but Logan is as intimidating as a pink butterfly and hellooow, sarcasm is his middle name. It doesn't, however, stop him wondering why Logan shows up at his house this early in the morning.

"Honestly, we've been fighting since I came home from school. We just never really stopped."

This though, isn't worth one of his annoying replies. Logan has been having arguments with his folks for months now. Well, mainly his father. His mom just always seems to pick the wrong side. He brushes it off as nothing when he arrives late at school or is barely able to manage a smile when Carlos does silly things and sucks with his hockey stick, causing coach to yell at him, making Logan look even more depressed than he already did. It's like this circle of happenings and none of them are in Logan's favor. However, he's never run off to Kendall this early, and he guesses that must mean it's pretty serious this time around.

"You want to crash here?"

Logan doesn't really need to say any actual words for Kendall to understand what he's saying. It's just the kind of friendship they have. Plus, not to forget, Logan's the only one who's always truly been there for him in times of need. So it's no surprise that when Logan nods yes, Kendall jumps up and grabs extra blankets from the closet, fluffs up some pillows and grabs his entire bedroom attire too and places himself nice and cozy next to his best friend on his living room floor. All the lights are off and outside the wind is rustling the trees. Legs are touching legs and breath is colliding and really, there's no place Kendall would rather be right this very second.

"Kendall?"

Logan's soft voice sounds through the room and a head places itself on Kendall's chest, and his arm can't help it. It automatically wraps around his friend's waist.

"Do you have any idea how many times I have to bite my tongue? Every day, and I don't know how much longer I can take it."

Kendall nods, even though Logan can't see it. That's exactly the thing. Why they are so comfortable around each other. It's because they can share a thousand words without really saying anything at all. And because they don't have to see the other's reaction to know they understand exactly what they mean.

"It's like, you're the only person that I can rely on. You're the only one I can talk to without having to censor myself."

And Kendall knows. Kendall knows how many damn times he has to bite his tongue and how many times Logan has to actually run away from everyone who doesn't want to hear what he has to say. And don't get him wrong, Carlos and James are great friends too. But Kendall will always open his door, no matter the time, and just sit down and listen.

"Screw everyone else, Logan. I'll stay forever here with you if you want me to. Don't ever doubt that."

Logan's hand travels up to his neck, tender, and then slides back down to his chest, firmer, steadier and rests it there, right where his heart is beating louder than the howling wind out there.

"I love you, Kendall. I really love you."

And somehow it doesn't sound the same as all those times before, because they've let it slip sometimes. Those words. When one of them scored a goal, or when they maybe drank a little bit too much at a party. But it's never quite sounded so honest, so down to earth and at the same time, so scared of a whole bunch of things he shouldn't ever have to be afraid of.

"I love you too."

And he means it, really he does. And he places his hand on top of Logan's. Delicate, careful. But he really hopes Logan can feel all the things he feels, when they touch, when they smile, even when they just do this, just lay together on a carpet and being. Really, they don't kiss, they don't take off their clothes and make love, even though they want to, together, just another step in what've always been. They just enjoy the proximity, the way their limbs are so close to each other and just how much it feels like they belong. They speak silently, confess things they have been feeling for years. All through touches, all through looks. And it's all they need. It's a conversation, a salvation. It's nothing. It's something.

They fall asleep like that. Cuddled up and close and in love, and so scared for a world that might not want to listen, but always listening to each other. Maybe that's what love feels like. Just being with someone you feel save with, who you can say anything to. And tomorrow they might wake up and they'll forget all the things they said this night. But Logan gets to say what he wants, whenever he wants. And even if this was all just a big mistake, a misstep in the midst of the night, Logan doesn't have to bite his tongue for Kendall, ever. Really, he just wants Logan to accept that, appreciate that like he does right now at almost 4 AM on the floor of his living room. He doesn't ever want Logan to stop talking to him, because all he's ever wanted, all he will ever want is to just listen to what he has to say. And relive his words, over and over again, no matter what they might mean for him, for them, and feel satisfied, that he gets to listen, that it was Kendall's door he came knocking on tonight.

What more could he truly ask for?

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, favorite part was, favorite color, food, don't care ;p**

**Have a nice day :D**


End file.
